


Lingering

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So hard to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place approximately seven years after the Season 4 episode "Terra Prime". Jonathan and Malcolm have an established relationship. This is Jonathan's voice.
> 
> It was written for the prompt 'moving day'.

I knew this day would come. But I’ve avoided thinking about details – it would happen one day, but never today. 

_Admiral Archer…_ it still doesn’t sound right to me. I’m leaving _Enterprise_ … for a desk in Starfleet HQ. 

My things have already been moved from my ready room to an oversized office in San Francisco. All that remains is to finish packing up personal items from my quarters… from our quarters. Malcolm is helping, but we’re both unusually quiet. 

So many memories here. I move some duffels and draw him down next to me on the bed… one last time.


End file.
